Misunderstanding
by Shadowrisen
Summary: It took some footage to bring them together....ONESHOT: MelissaxNathan, Don't like couple? DON'T READ!


Nathan sat there, quietly, He had a sad look on his face, Melissa plopped next to him,  
"So, did you tell Daley yet?" She asked, looking hopefull,

"Yeah I told her.." He sighed, The sigh made Melissa frown,  
"So..how did she react?"

Nathan shook his head, "She thought it was kinda weird...Especially since we're trapped on the island,"

Melissa looked disgusted,

"That's sad.." She said seriouse, Nathan nodded,  
"Kinda reminds me of what Jackson said.." She said laying back, Nathan sat back with her, "Does Jackson still like you?" He asked, She gave a small shrug,

"I don't think so...I think he has an interest in Daley.." She blabbed, Nathan immediantly sat up wide eyed,

"Well wait, That's what I think," She covered, she smiled, Nathan sat back down looking at the sky,

"I thought she would like me back...I thought we had something going.." He said,

"I thought the same with Jackson...I guess I was wrong.." She sighed,

Melissa and Nathan stared at each other and laughed,

"Kinda helps when your sulking with a friend," She said, Nathan grinned,

"I wonder if Daley will go with Jackson.." She said,

Nathan was silent,

"Um, Nathan, Maybe you should wait a while, It's probably overwelming for her," She said patting his shoulder, Nathan nodded, Melissa carelessly laid her head on his shoulder, Nathan looked ahead of him forgetting Melissa on his shoulder, He didn't care much,

Taylor was watching from a distance on a higher level, she couldn't believe her eyes, she had a devilish smile and snagged the camara, and filmed Melissa and Nathan,

"Jacksons soo gonna hate this..." She said cocking a smile, and she ran to the plane, looking for him,

"Everyone!" She shouted, "I found some footage on some people on this island before us!"

Lex and Daley walked to her,  
"Really? Well come on now let's see it," She said standing over her shoulder, Taylor smiled and turned the camara on, Daley was looking at the unpleasent screen, seeing Melissa hanging on Nathan, she frowned,

"Isn't it something?" Taylor asked, Daley snatched the camara,

"Okay first of all you shouldn't be taking the camara," She said,

Taylor huffed,

"Well excuse me but your love seems to be hitting on someone else!" She shouted, Daley growled and stormed off to find Jackson.

Taylor smiled to herself.

" I am good.."

Daley twirled Jackson around from the trees,  
"What do you see here?" She shouted, Jackson looked into the camara, he didn't show any emotion from the tape, but inside he was furious,

"What...why.." He mumbled, Daley marched off to Nathan and Melissa, who were still on the other side of the beach picking up coconuts,

"Here's a good one," He said throwing one to her, Melissa smiled,

"Hey guys!" Daley shouted, Nathan smiled seeing her talking to her,

"Hey Daley," He said joyfully,  
"Don't you "Hey Daley" me," She growled, Nathan frowned and stepped back to Melissa,

"Something wrong?" She asked,

"What do you think?" She asked handing them the camara, Melissa turned to Nathan confused, He shrugged, and turned on the camara, Melissa and Nathan watched awkwardly into the camara, after the movie stopped, then turned it off, they were silent,

"No comment?" Daley asked., Jackson was just as angry, crossing his arms,

"Well look...It wasn't anything like that, we were just talking about our life and people-"  
"I don't wanna hear it Melissa, things like this always leads to something more!" She yelled, and turned back to the plane, Jackson glared at her and fallowed her back,

Melissa and Nathan stood there embaressed of each other,

Melissa let a innocent caugh escape her..

"You don't really believe.." Nathan started,

"No...No," Melissa answered, they both went seperate directions on the island,

**Hours later,**

Daley looked at nathan watching him pick up the bamboo off the ground, she looked disgusted, Jackson bent down helping her cut the coconuts,

"Can you imagine...Melissa and Nathan?" She asked,

Jackson shook his head, "But..I think Melissa would be happier with him," He confessed, Daley turned in amazment,

"Are you seriouse?" She asked, Jackson looked at her, "Yeah," He said picking up coconuts,

"Jackson..." She said fallowing him to the plane,

"Are you still stuck with the past?" She asked looking up at him, Jackson didn't answer, but made a strange face,

"Jackson.." She said shaking her head,

"Look, all im saying is Melissa would be much happier with him,"

"Why?"  
"Because...im not like Nathan, im not fun, im not what you call 'joyfull' 'patient' 'sharing'...you know," He said sticking some bamboo in the ground,

Daley giggled,

"What?" He asked,

"Kinda funny you said that.." She said turning around,

"Sorry it didn't turn out well for you and Melissa.." She said, Jackson shrugged,   
"She just wasn't the one for me I guess.."

"yeah..Nathan too.."

Jackson raised his eye browes,

"I-I-I mean f-for me." She stammered, Jackson nodded, Daley leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, Jackson froze, completely parolized,

"Uhem...Um..Thanks.." He said, He felt a smile spread across him, Daley smiled back,

**Out near the water**

Nathan sat there looking out to the ocean.

_I just want to go home.._

Melissa stood behind him, "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked,

Nathan didn't answer back, She sat next to him anyway,

"You okay?" She asked,

Nathan shook his head,

"Everything is just messed up...Just wish I was home.." He said breaking the silence,

"Same here.." She said, They looked out to the ocean,

"Hey Melissa..Y-You don't think we...I mean we could be.."

"I dunno Nathan.." She confessed, "I know we're good friends and all...But, Jackson.." She was stoped seeing Jackson and Daley walking along the oceans view, her jaw dropped big time, nathans did as well,

"Jackson and Daley..?" Nathan asked laughing, Melissa laughed as well,

"Kinda cool.." She said,

"Why?" He asked,

"Cause Now I can do this," She said, leaning in to kiss him, Nathan was shocked, but didn't hold back, he pushed back to her kissing her roughly, they broke apart and looked into each others eyes,

"Nathan..." She said shocked,

"Melissa.." He said,

"I love you," They both said, they smiled and hugged each other, and didn't let go, they both decided to stay away from the others and camp outside that night,

END


End file.
